


Soulmate System

by kuurechr



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurechr/pseuds/kuurechr
Summary: In the world that Assassination Classroom takes place, the population has drastically decreased. Because of this, there is an order placed by the government called the Soulmate System. At the ripe age of 18, these new adults are to sign a paper with their chosen 'best friend.' When one is engaged to another person who has also signed this contract with their 'best friend.' The people this engaged couple has signed the paper with must marry each other, due to the law. They and the married couple must have kids- unless there is absolutely no way to do so- at least 3 years into marriage.Kayano and Nagisa are engaged. Their best friends, Karma Akabane and Y/N L/N, are forced into an arranged marriage after a broken relationship in the past that no one but them knows about.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Character(s), Akabane Karma/Original Female Character(s), Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. 7 Years Later

Today was like any other day in Tokyo, but it was more exciting for you and some of your older classmates. You were all to meet up at your old Junior High classroom, where you shared your fondest yet saddest of memories. 

The weather seemed perfect today. You smiled as you looked up at the bright blue sky. There were almost no clouds, just a few birds, going on with their day. 

As you made it to the top of the mountain you saw some familiar heads having conversation. The first person to notice you seemed to be Isogai, who called you out. Everyone else turned their heads to see you and you shot them a grin. 

“You’re finally here!” Hayami called out. She ran towards you and grabbed your hand leading you towards the group. 

“Hey you guys!” Everyone else gave you the same greeting except Okajima of course, who whistled. You rolled your eyes. He didn't change. 

Isogai grinned. “Let’s head to the class then?” 

Everyone followed his lead towards the classroom, catching up with you as they walked. “ _So_ how was Canada?” Megu asked. 

“It was great. Got back last weekend and I guess… the past few days I’ve realized how much I missed this place.” You looked up at the sky with a sad smile. 

“Why did you come back?” Asked Okajima, “Not that we don’t want you here or”-

“Oho!” Maehara interrupted, “Looks like we got ourselves a celebrity.” 

You strained your neck to see Kayano, a beautiful brunette now, smiling at the group. “Hi guys!” She squealed. Her voice sounded deeper in person, it was hard to tell over the phone and it’d still been a while since calling her. 

The class laughed and waved at her. Everyone except you. You and her got into an argument a few months ago, just after you had graduated and hadn’t talked since. You were still upset. 

“Look at you!” Exclaimed Yada, “You’re in costume? Are you sure you’ve got time for all this?” 

Kayano giggled, “Sure, I sneaked off the set during my lunch break. I can’t let you do the heavy lifting without me.” 

“Awesome,” Isogai threw the key up and caught it, “Let’s get this place fixed up then?”

The whole class cheered and you all got started. You looked around, nostalgia filling you up. You passed by the 3-E sign, watching as it swung from the pressure of the door being slid open. You looked at the curtains that were still up, the wind blowing them everywhere. You looked at the desks ,slowly heading towards the back, where yours was. It was a bit scratched up but it didn’t look like the oldest desk in the world. You smiled as you ran your fingertips across the edge, carefully as if it would fall in ashes from your touch.

You looked at the front of your class. There was your old timetable and in the corner of the chalkboard was a picture of Korosensei. You took out your phone and snapped a picture in case someone accidentally ruined it. 

“Alright let’s get to it!” In a few minutes the desks were moved. Isogai and Maehara swept and mopped the class’s floor, Megu wiped the windows with Fuwa’s help, and Justice cleaned the walls. Hayami and Okajima were on the roof as you walked past them. 

“Hey!” Okajima called out. You raised an eyebrow at him, “You ever finished reading Korosensei’s advice book?” 

“Nowhere near,” You sighed, “It never ends.” 

Hayami laughed, “Well if Y/N-chan hasn’t, I don’t think any of us will any time soon.” 

Justice groaned as he picked up garbage. “This place is getting rough around the edges again. We should’ve hired a groundskeeper when we bought the mountain.” 

Yada stood up, and it was too hard not to notice her big boobs in all their glory under her white shirt. “We can handle it! If you let it get messy , you clean it up. That’s one of the old rules, remember?” 

You chuckled as you walked around the corner and handed Hara the bucket of brown paint you got for her. “Wow,” She turned to Kayano, “Talk about hitting the big time. You’ve made it!”

“Of course she has,” Maehara laughed, “She’s got the looks, she can do her own stunts-! Did you see her dive off the cliff like she was jumping into bed? It’d been weird if she hadn’t made it!” 

“Oh come on guys,” She blushed. “I’m just using all the cool stuff I learned here.” 

“Oi Okajima, stop playing paparazzi and get back to work,” You scolded as you covered his camera with your hand.

Kayano looked back at you, a bit worried. You two haven’t talked the whole time she’d been here. She gave you a little smile to which you had to return. You couldn’t be mad at her forever. 

Finally when you had worked for a few hours you had a lunch break, getting to rest in the classroom talking and drinking stuff Muramatsu had brought. Isogai put down his tea and spoke. “I’ve been thinking you guys. We should really put this place to good use. Preserving it’s fine and all, but it doesn’t feel like enough.” 

“Okano’s been using the back of the mountain a lot lately. You know she put together an acrobatic performance for her college right? Said this is the training ground she’s used to so why not?” 

You grinned and poked Maehara. “You’re keeping up with her then?” 

“Uh, _yeah_ , I mean we talk sometimes,” He blushed, scratching his hair. Everyone laughed, as Maehara continued. “Pretty sweet though, huh? And recently Kurahashi has been giving nature tours to kids.” 

“No kidding,” Isogai said, “Well she’s always known how to make money.”

“How about everyone else? I haven’t been able to talk to most of the class.” You asked. 

“Okuda and Takebayashi used a page from the life manual Korosensei gave us and were able to make artificial blood.” Maehara explained. 

You slapped the back of his head. “You think I didn’t know that? It was all over the news!” 

“Well, Sugino has become a college baseball star in Japan,” Hara explained, “Actually there are a few posters around here you might’ve seen.” 

“Yeah! Slithery Sugino? Have to make fun of that one for sure,” You chuckled, “And the others?” 

“Terasaka is working for some professor politician,” Mimura snickered, “It’s the perfect job for him, huh? He’ll be promoted to personal assistant once he’s out of college. Yoshida and Muramatsu took over their family businesses.” 

“Itona skipped college and went to work in his dad’s factory,” Chiba nodded, “And Ritsu’s completely online now.” 

You nodded. “Yeah, I talk to her once in a while, when neither of us are busy.” 

“Kirara is working at the local library,” Fuwa explained, “And Nakamura is in London.” 

“You guys can be the tour guides for the group,” Yada laughed. 

“Kanzaki is a nurse in an elderly home and Sousuke is a very demanding artist,” Isogai chuckled.

As the conversation continued, the break was coming to an end. You all stretched and got up, getting ready to get back to work. 

Now you, Chiba and Maehara were washing the outside walls.”Oh- did you hear about Karma,” Your ears perked up at the old friend's name, “He passed the national civil service exam with flying colours!” 

“Yeah, I’m not surprised,” Chiba said, “Good luck seeing him tank, right?” 

“Yeah, well,” Fuwa laughed, “They say the hard part comes after. He’s good, sure, but now there’ll be a lot of red tape. Tonnes of interviews, training, interdepartmental hazing… of course if anyone could thrive in that environment, it’s him.”

“Yeah, he’s going to be just fine.” You said scrubbing the walls a bit harder. 

Maehara nudged you with his elbow. “You teased me about Okano, but how ‘bout you? How are you and Karma?” 

“Oh, I haven’t talked to him in a while,” You chuckled awkwardly, “He’s been a bit busy, you know?” 

“Hey, you don’t need him,” Fuwa grinned at you, ruffling your hair. “Whoa, what shampoo do you use? Your hair is so soft!” 

You giggled at her change in attitude and decided to switch the conversation over to someone else until you saw Okajima spray Kayano with water. Kayano pointed her hose towards him, but he hid behind Megu making the water hit her face. You put your hand over your mouth to stop your giggles, making your little group look at the trio as well. 

“Okajima.” Megu growled. The boy screamed, making Maehara point and laugh, not trying to hide it like you. Isogai groaned as everyone else watched smiling as the two bickered. Somehow the class began spraying each other with water. You looked around at everyone as they were soaked still playing. Turning your head around you saw Okajima who you realized had a huge glow up. 

As you took in the boy's beauty Maehara sprayed your hair. You turned around, almost as menacing as Megu and began attacking him as well. You saw Kayano alone, looking at everyone as they enjoyed themselves. You slowly made your way over to her and grinned. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

She jumped, surprised you were talking to her. “Oh, I was just thinking.” She looked at the class, a big smile on her face, as if watching her children all grown up. 

“About what?” You bumped her hip with yours. “You can tell me. We’re besties, remember?” 

She looked at you with a smile, glad you called her that again. “I’m sure that Korosensei, no matter what path we chose in life, would’ve approved it. I can see him saying, _‘it suits you!’_ We had one year together,” She said looking up, “You can live a lot of different lives in that time. They become part of you. They become your guide… your world. There’s a life of pride. The life of service. The life we’re given. The life we hope to bring into the world. Whatever happens, we’re connected. Every one of us.” 

You grabbed her hand, making her look at your tear held eyes. “Forever.” 

“Trading lives back and forth,” She continued, “Across a classroom… steeped in blood lust. This classroom. Our tribute to Korosensei. And who knows? Maybe one day a new generation will live as many lives here as we did.”

Hara sneaked up behind you two and interrupted the sweet moment. “So,” She whispered, “Tell me the truth. Have you been keeping in touch with Nagisa. What’s the story there?” 

“Well,” Kayano mumbled, glancing at you. She turned her head back and smiled, “There isn’t one.” 

You raised an eyebrow at this. “I’m not really on his radar these days, sadly. You know how he is. Always keeping his eyes on the target.”

“Oh, you’re so boring,” Hara whined. 

You and Kayano laughed and made your way to the group again. Everyone talked for a little while until Kayano had to leave and get back on set. 

“Aw, it’s going to be so long since we see each other again,” Yada whined as she hugged Kayano. 

“How about we meet up somewhere then? The whole class, when all of our schedules are free, if we can find such time. We’re all here, besides Rio, and I’m sure she’s having fun in London. We can’t let her be the only one having such fun.” You insisted. 

“I’ll make a group chat then? I’m sure I have everyone's' number,” Isogai agreed. 

You clapped your hands together. “Perfect! And, uh, Kayano?” You turned towards the brunette who hummed, “Can I walk you to the set? I’d like to watch, since it’s been so long.” 

She grabbed your hands in excitement. “Of course! Let’s go!” 

“Whoa, you guys are excited to get going,” Justice laughed. 

“Can you blame us? The two bestest of friends, Kayano Kaede and L/N Y/N, have finally been reunited! We need some girl time!” The class chuckled at your childishness and let you go off not before giving you a hug as well.

So, off you two went, waving at the group until you couldn’t see them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kayano talk for a bit before she goes off for work. You make new friend, argue with some security and run into the devil himself.

The two of you walked quietly for a little while until you decided to start a conversation. “You haven’t told anyone yet?”

Kayano looked at you confused and you raised an eyebrow at her. “About you and Nagisa?”

“Oh,” She realized, a bit sheepish, “We wanted to get everything sorted out first. The meeting is next week, if you didn’t know.”

“Yeah, my lawyer called me. I can’t believe it,” You grinned, “You’re getting married!”

“You’re not mad?,” She spoke carefully. You patted her head.

“No, I’m not anymore. I was being a bad friend,” You took your hand off her head and held her hand, “I should be happy for you. You and Nagisa are getting married for goodness sake! And I expected it to happen, of course I was, I just didn’t expect it to happen so suddenly, you know? And I’m sorry for being so mad”-

“No, don’t apologize for being mad! You deserve the right to feel bad, I was horrible to dump that on you so suddenly. I know how you feel about Karma and I’m sorry I’m forcing you to get back together wi- aH!”

Kayano tripped on a rock she had failed to see in the middle of her rambling. You grabbed onto her waist and sighed, glad you caught her. “Oh my god… be more careful okay? You’re so clumsy! I have no idea how you do those cool stunts Maehara talked about.”

“I didn’t see the rock okay! How am I supposed to avoid something if I don’t know it’s there!” You both laughed and eventually made it to her set.

“Yukimura! There you are!” Gasped an older, black haired man, who was probably the director of your movie.

“Uh, yeah, sorry I’m a bit late. And sorry I ran off, promise it won’t happen again!”

“Yeah, yeah, makeup,” He snapped his fingers, “Quick get her ready for the scene!”

“Go take a seat somewhere okay?” Kayano rushed, “I’ll be back to you soon!”

“It’s fine, take your time,” You said, and pushed her towards the makeup crew trying to get her attention.

“Uh, excuse me,” Someone tapped your shoulder. You turned around to see a girl with straight black hair.

“Oh, hello, what can I do for you?” You smiled. To your surprise the girl answered in English

“Um, you’re {social media} right? On Instagram? I’m a really big fan of your posts and I was wondering if I could have your autograph?” Your mouth was agape and you slowly nodded. The girl fumbled as she took out a pen and little notebook from her jacket.

“What’s the notebook for?” You asked as she flipped through it.

“Well, since I’m getting into this business , I made and wrote the names of people I want to meet and get autographs from. You’re one of them, let me find you, ah! Here!”

You grinned. “That’s so sweet! What’s your private insta?” She tilted her head.

“My private insta?” You gasped.

“Honey, you’re going to be a star. You’re beautiful too, you’ll gain so many followers soon! You can’t post your personal things on this account, you need to make a second one for your real friends. Especially if your popular account gets hacked.”

The girl nodded. “Will do! Thanks for the info!”

“Do you mind if I rip the last page?” The girl shook her head, so you did. “Here is mine. Rip it up and throw it away later okay? Ah- by the way. What’s your name?”

“It’s Mika,” she chirped. You shook her hand introducing yourself. Someone on the crew called her and she unfortunately had to leave. “You can watch over there, since you’re a friend. See ya!” 

You waved and went to the little group she pointed you at. There were only 2 people, the others being part of the crew. You tapped the securities shoulder and they turned their attention to you. “Hi, my name is Y/N? I’m a friend of Kayano and Mika.”

“Which one said you can be here?” She asked, taking out her walkie talkie.

“Mika-chan.” The security raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?”

“Mika-san doesn’t have any friends,” She said, giving you a nasty look. “It’s hard to believe your her friend.”

“Talk to her and find out. If not, call Kayano-chan.”

“Also, we don’t have a Kayano Kaede.”

“Huh?” Realization hit you real quick, making you realize you looked really suspicious. “Sorry, I meant Yukimura.”

The lady faked a laugh. “I don’t see how Akari Yukimura could be confused for Kayano Kaede.”

You let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m her best friend! Just call her, damn it. You don’t have to be so”-

“Hello Aoi-san! Who is this?” You turned around to see a taller, red headed man. That man being Karma. “Oh! Y/N-chan! You’re back, it’s been a while, huh?”

“Oh! Karma-san? I-I didn’t know you were coming today.” The woman stuttered. She was obviously flustered and seemed to forget you were even there. “Why the sudden visit?”

“Ah, well, work ended early today. Unfortunately on my first day on the job there was a fire in the building so the tour wasn’t completed.” The security sighed.

“Oh, that’s too bad. At least you can come to see Yukimura-san though! She ran off set today. Maybe you can set her straight.”

“Oh yes,” Karma turned to you, “How was the cleanup today babe?”

You went red at the sudden attention. Not to mention the babe? Sure, you were technically engaged but it was arranged and you hadn’t seen him in person in years! As you stuttered the security lady looked at Karma confused.

“You two are a thing?” Karma nodded, a grin on his face as he watched you squirm around on the spot. “It doesn’t seem like it. Is she a new girlfriend of yours?”

“Ah, no. I knew we’d marry eventually”-

“So she’s your fiance... Who’s the best friend?”

“Mine is Nagisa Shiota”-

“Shiota-san?” The woman gasped. “So she _is_ Yukimura’s best friend?”

“Why of course! Is that what you two were bickering about earlier. You could have just called Yukimura-chan and asked you know?”

“Well, I didn’t want to bother her and this girl had called her Kayano so I just”-

“Well that’s not important now huh?” He said, wrapping an arm around you. “I’d like to catch up with her now if you don’t mind. Talk to you later then, Aoi-san.”

He led you to the lounge behind her and sat you on the sofa. You couldn’t believe what was happening, and was just taking it all in Karma seated himself on the arm of the sofa, feet propped up on the couch.

“How have you been, _Y/N_ -chan?” He droned out your name, making you want to smile. He hadn’t changed all that much from when you were kids, and you were glad. You would be a bit more apprehensive if he had completely changed. It comforts you to be marrying someone you’re familiar with.

“Great, I finished school and I got a job from one of my old neighbors,” You noticed how much you were playing with your fingers and put your arms to your side, but it was hard not to fidget. “I heard you passed the National Civil Service exam, must’ve been tough.”

“Wasn’t bad actually, the tough stuff is only just beginning.” He smiled and you couldn’t help but stare at him. His hair had very noticeably changed, he had it swept back now. With a small smile in his face he looked much less threatening than he used to back in Junior High. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

He was in your face, smirking now, and all your previous thoughts had vanished. You laughed and flicked his forehead. “Shut up, that’s the oldest prompt in the book.”

“So more people have used it on you?” He grinned, rubbing his forehead. “Do you stare and have an inner monologue about everyone you meet?”

“I said to shut up,” You laughed, “Seriously, you do look different.”

Karma shrugged. “I guess that’s what puberty does to you then.”

“No, puberty is supposed to make you look uglier, you look ten times hotter.” The words left your mouth so casually, you only noticed you said them until Karma was looking at you smug. “Oh my god, no, I- forget I said that.”

He sat down next to you on the cushions and put a leg over the other to rest his arm which he rested his chin on. “You think I’m hot?” “No”- “Of course not, I already looked hot. I’m just ten times hotter”-

“You’re so annoying!” You groaned, sinking into the couch.

Karma put his hands up, as if surrendering. “You said it, not me.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you up. “And besides you’re going to have to deal with a lot more than this when you’re married to me.”

You’re mouth was shut for a while making Karma worried. “You too speechless to answer-?”

“No, I’m wondering if you’re talking about the hotness or the teasing.”

Karma burst out laughing making you giggle awkwardly. Once he regained his composure he grinned, falling back into the couch. “It’s nice to know you haven’t changed,” He glanced at your chest, “Like at all.”

You smacked his arm and chuckled. “You haven’t changed a bit too… babe.”

You stared at your feet, embarrassed, but grinning. Too bad you couldn’t see Karma doing the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Y/N-chan!” Mika called, a bounce in her step. 

Karma looked over at the girl, then to you. “You know her?”

“We just met today. Why?”

“Whenever I try to talk to her, she can’t even look me in my eye. The conversation lasts a minute at most.”

You pat his shoulder. “She probably has a crush on you.”

He gave you a confused look. “But she’s 10.”

“So? Young kids can’t have crushes on older guys? And like I said before, you are hot. She’s probably not the only one.”

Mika made it over to you and gave you a hug which you happily opened your arms for. As you let go, Karma smiled at her and she looked at her feet. You held back a smile, noticing her red face. “Come on Mika-chan, don’t be shy. He doesn’t bite… anymore.”

You muttered that little part so she couldn’t hear, but Karma did and he chuckled dryly.

“She’s just joking. Seriously, Mika-chan, we should get along since you get along with my fiance so well.”

Mika’s head shot up, looking at you, then Karma, then you and so forth. You put your hand on her head and laughed. “Stop that, Mika-chan, you’re going to hurt your neck.”

“You’re engaged?” She asked you, looking at your left hand. “Where’s the ring then?”

“Ring?” You said looking at your ring finger on your left hand. “Oh, that. Um, I just got back from overseas so”-

“You two are arranged?”

“Yes,” Karma said slowly, putting his arm on your shoulders, “You have a problem with that?”

Mika denied that there was any problem and played with her hands. “I just think- you shouldn’t have to marry each other if you don’t love each other.”

“Who says we don’t love each other?” Karma asked, lifting up the girls chin gently. “Even if we don’t love each other romantically right now, me and Y/N-chan are still close friends. We’re friends that love each other!”

Mika looked at you for reassurance and you nodded, smiling. “We’ve known each other for a long time. And we knew we’d marry one day so we just went along with it. We love each other platonically and we love our other friends too. Sure, we don’t get to meet someone and date them or anything, but we get to see our best friends happy.” You put your hand on her shoulder. “And there are way worse scenarios. What if I had to marry a sadist- oh wait.”

Karma rolled his eyes. “I’m not a sadist anymore.”

“Do you still carry wasabi with you?”

He grinned. “It’s for self defense…?”

You both laughed but you quickly stopped noticing Mika’s stare.

“Mika-chan…?” She smiled.

“Thanks. I’m not worried anymore,” She moved closer to your ear and whispered, “ I know you both said you don’t love each other romantically but I think it’s possible.”

You blushed and faked a laugh. “Ah, maybe.”

“Karma-kun!” The security you knew as Aoi called. Karma turned his head and waved at her with a smile. “Yukimura’s shoot is over. You and your friend have to leave now.”

You and Karma stood up and headed towards the door to leave, Mika’s hand in yours. As the girl skipped beside you, you couldn’t help but stare at her and the innocent aura she had around her. She reminded you of another little girl you were once close with, Sakura.

Karma glanced at you staring at Mika and smiled. Seeing you be so happy with kids made his stomach flutter with butterflies.

As Karma admired you and you admired Mika, Kayano called out for the both of you. The three of you waved and greeted her as she came over.

“Hey Karma! What brings you here?” Kayano asked.

“Had nothing better to do and decided to come hang out. Why didn’t you tell me Y/N-chan would be here?”

Kayano chuckled. “I didn’t know she would actually.” Kayano looked over at you and Mika holding hands. “When were you two so close?”

“Since today. She follows me on my socials and is a fan.”

Kayano grinned at the little girl. “Oh wow. Good for you Mika-chan, you made a friend! Now Y/N-chan will have more friends when she comes to watch!”

Mika smiled and nodded but edged closer to you. You patted the small girls’ head to make her less tense and it seemed to work.

“Would you girls like to go get some food? I’ll call Nagisa too.” Your little group agreed and went to the parking lot. Some of Kayano’s security came over before you all could get in the car.

“Would you like a ride miss?” Kayano declined and told them where she was going and asked for them to pretend they were taking her somewhere else to lead the paparazzi away.

While she did that you complimented Karma’s car. “Thanks. Used some of the money to treat myself after the exam.”

You nodded as you slid your hands across it. “Well, you do deserve it.”

“Don’t worry Y/N-chan,” Karma was in your face, a little smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes, “It’ll be yours too soon.”

You blushed and turned away once you realized what was going on, but you felt too awkward to scold him for it. Instead, you smiled at Kayano who had her back turned talking to security and you opened the back door for her and Mika to step in. You grinned ,still red. “We’ll be your personal security this afternoon.”

Kayano and Mika laughed and sat in the back. You shut the door and made your way to the passenger seat as Karma did the same but to the drivers’ seat.

\---

“Nagisa!” Kayano ran up to the blue haired boy and gave him a kiss. You and Karma both waved at him before heading towards the restaurant doors. Mika held your hand tightly, obviously a bit nervous with the new person and different scenery.

“Have you ever been to a restaurant, Mika-chan?” You asked as she looked around in awe. She shook her head.

“Mommy never took me to one.” Something about her home life worried you. You frowned, but didn’t push, deciding you’d ask her some other time.

“Follow me everyone,” Karma called and led you all to a room, away from where the other tables were.

“You got us a private room?” You asked.

“Yeah. Figured we need it since we have 3 celebrities.”

“Three?” Nagisa asked.

“The ladies,” Karma answered as he pulled out a chair for Mika so you could place her on it. “This little one works with Kayano on set and Y/N-chan is an influencer.”

Nagisa looked confused as he sat down. “I thought you wanted to be a writer.”

“I do write, but I ended up going to college to be an editor. Got myself a job, I’ll be starting next week. The whole influencer thing is more of a side thing I do for fun.”

“Since you do it for fun and you seem to enjoy it, why don’t you pursue it,” Nagisa asked.

“I do like it, but I don’t want my whole career based on people looking into my life. And it’s not always fun, nothing is, but I just… I’ve always enjoyed being an author. Honestly, this whole editor and influencer business is more of the first step.”

You sighed, happy to get that out. “Sorry I rambled a bit there. Let’s order, shall we?”

Everyone nodded and opened their menus, which you noticed Mika was already doing. You tapped her shoulder for her attention which you received. “Would you like to look at the kids menu?”

She nodded and before you asked, Karma seemed to be one step ahead of you. He handed Mika a menu and grinned at you. “I already asked the receptionist.”

You rolled your eyes and helped Mika skim through the list.

“Can I have a small pack of fries and nuggets?” She asked.

“Just that?” You pushed because you didn’t want this to seem like a normal fast food restaurant. Mika nodded. “Why? There’s so much more different food.”

“It’s the cheapest.” She said. You immediately shook your head.

“No, sweetie, the money doesn’t matter. Seriously get anything you want, okay? It’s my treat.”

“But”-

“No buts. I want you to eat until you feel like you’ll explode. Like I said, my treat.”

“Only if,” The girl pondered, “When I get my first paycheck, I’ll take you out for dinner too! Just the two of us. It’ll be a date.”

She grinned, face dusted pink, her chubby cheeks looking so squishable and cute you could cry from how adorable she was. “Aww,” You pretended to think for a moment before sighing. “Alright then. But you have to eat everything you want.”

She nodded and made sure she got a good look on the whole menu.

“A date?” Karma asked, eyebrows raised, “Isn’t that my job?”

“You scared a cute little girl is going to steal me?” You teased.

Karma rolled his eyes and went back to choose something to eat, muttering, “You wish.”

Kayano and Nagisa suddenly burst out laughing, getting you and your fiance's attention. Your faces had confusion written all over. Kayano stopped laughing, but still chuckled as she explained.

"You guys already seem like the perfect couple, I have no idea why"-

You and Karma both glared at her, as Nagisa patted her back to let her stop. You both were a thing of the past, and no one was to bring it up.

"You used to love each other?" Asked Mika.

Karma clicked his tongue. "Didn't we already say"-

"You used to love each other romantically?" Mika interrupted.

You nodded and pat her head. "That's a story for some other time, okay?"

Mika nodded and went back to the menu.

A waiter came by to ask for all your orders and went away once he got them. He also gave Mika kids activities with some crayons and she immediately began drawing with those.

"Anyways Nagisa," You asked getting his attention, "How did you propose to Kayano?"

The couple blushed and both began speaking but noticing this, stopped. They did that again twice more while you and Karma watched them be so cute it made you both want to puke.

"Ah sorry," Nagisa said one more time, looking at Kayano to make sure he didn't talk over her again. "Alright, well, I took her on a date to that resort we went to in Junior High."

"The one where Korosensei did that couple scaring thing?" Nagisa nodded.

"And I took her on a walk on the beach and proposed to her," Kayano wiggled her ring finger. You gasped and took her hand to look at it closer. "It was simple, really. The ring is too."

"Oh, but it's lovely!" You fawned as you looked at the ring. As you fangirled over Kayano's ring with her, Mika tapped Karmas' shoulder.

"Y/N-chan really likes that ring," Karma nodded,"Why don't you get her a ring like that? You have the money, right?"

Karma nodded again. Then an idea came to mind. He didn't think it was the best but this girl seemed to really like Y/N. And she seemed to like Mika a lot too. The least he could do for the both of them would be…

"Hey," Karma whispered, winking at Mika, "Say, Mika-chan, why dont the two of us pick out a ring together?"

The little girls eyes lit up and she nodded, enthusiastic.

Karma put a finger over his lips to stop her. "It'll be our little secret okay? So you can't tell her."

She nodded, less obvious this time and went back to her menu. A small smile crept its way onto his lips as he watched Mika's lips quiver from trying not to squeal.

While everyone talked about the beautiful ring, the food had quickly arrived. Everyone took what they ordered and dug in. But no one did faster than Mika. You didn't touch your plate as you watched her devour her food. You patted her back and gave her a smile as she looked at you, mouth full of food.

"Slow down, eating can hurt y'know?" Mika nodded, now chewing a bit slower. Now more relaxed, you began eating yourself, joining the others conversation.

"Y/N-chan?" Mika interrupted once she'd swallowed the huge amount of food in her mouth. "Why aren't you all talking about the weddings?"

No one answered until Nagisa chuckled awkwardly. "Well, the colour scheme is going to be blue and green. Because of my hair colour and her old one."

Kayano nodded. "I'm going to be dying my hair actually. My character in the next movie I'm shooting has green hair. I wanted to dye my hair instead of getting a wig."

"Who's on the invitation list?" Karma asked.

"We're only having close friends," Kayano answered, but quickly looked at Mika, "But you can come too Mika-chan! Can you be a flower girl?"

Mika nodded, looking nervous. "I've never been a flower girl before."

“You’ll have people to help you,” You reassured, “There’ll be practices too. Anyways, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Mika nodded, a bit more confident than before and agreed to Kayano’s request.

“Uh, Kayano?” You asked, getting her attention. You felt a bit uncomfortable to bring it up but since you were in a close knit group you deemed it to be the best time to ask. “Who’s going to walk you down the aisle?”

Kayano's eyes widened a bit at that and her voice was quieter. "I-uh, I don't know."

"If you want," Karma said after swallowing his food, "I can have my dad do it. So it won't be awkward, you guys can meet a few times before hand."

"Will your dad be here?" Kayano asked. Karma nodded.

You looked around at everyone confused, "Is there already a date?"

Nagisa chuckled. "Kayano didn't tell you? It's in 3 weeks."

You took a second to process the information. "3...weeks."

Ding.

"HOW AM I GOING TO BE READY IN 3 WEEKS I HAVE TO MENTALLY PREPARE AND THAT ALONE TAKES 2 WEEKS HOW AM I GOING TO PICK OUT A DRESS AND DO MY HAIR AND MAKEUP IN A WEEK KAYANO HOW DARE YOU"-

Kayano stood up and smacked your head with the menu. "Stop that will you? You don't have to worry, we've got it all figured out. Uh, Actually," She muttered, a bit nervous now, "I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour?"

You squealed. "Of course! Did you think I'd reject, you seemed so nervous!"

As the girls continued their conversation, Nagisa gave Karma a look. Karma nodded, a small smile on his face that Nagisa mirrored. He was the best man.

With that, their dinner continued with more chuckles and fangirling and confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye!" You mouthed to Mika while waving to her while she did the same from her apartment complex.

When the two of you were done, Karma hit the gas and began driving again. There was a comforting silence in the air but he decided to break it. "You have a drivers license yet?"

"No. I learned to drive in Canada but I never got my lisence cause citizenship and all." Karma nodded as you decided to elaborate. "I'm planning on getting it soon though."

"I can help you out if you want."

You sprung up. "Really?"

Quickly, you realized you were too close to him, face a few inches away from his shoulder as he drove. Karma glanced at you and quickly looked back at the road, a small tug at his lips.

"Ah, um, sorry." You moved back and relaxes into your seat.

There was a pregnant pause until you decided to bring something up ,something that bothered you at the restaurant.

"I'm a bit worried." Karma stopped at a stop sign and looked over at you.

"About what?" He turned once the pedestrian crossed the road.

"About Mika-chan. She seems very... I don't know? Neglected? I mean, she's never been to a restaurant!"

Karma rolled his eyes at you. "Maybe her living situation is bad. That could be why she's working so young too."

You leaned back in your seat. "Yeah, that's true. I think she's just living with one parent. Remember when she seemed really upset that we were arranged?"

Karma nodded, listening to you talk about your worries for Mika the whole way to your home. "I'm sorry I went on for so long," you mumbled awkwardly.

Karma laughed. "It's fine, I'm concerned too. Maybe we can talk more about how to help her later, okay?" He ruffled your hair and you nodded with a smile on your face.

"Thanks for the ride," you paused for a moment before kissing his cheek and grinning, "Sweetie."

You quickly got out the car, closed the door and made your way to your apartment with a blush leaving an even redder Karma in the car, internally screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry this chapter is so short, I felt like ending it at this.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had flown by very quickly. You hadn't really seen your friends and fiancè too often, usually just texting and calling while you unpacked your things. Moving in was a lot more work than expected, especially because all of your old friends and family kept insisting on meeting up with you.

You were typing away on your computer, almost finished the work that your coworkers threw on you, when your phone rang.

You answered it and put it up to your ear, not bothering to check who it was. "Hello?"

The voice that answered back was very obviously your husband to be, Karma Akabane. "Hey, Kayano asked me to remind you that the meeting is tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? What time?"

"2pm. Is that not okay for you? We can ask"-

"No, no, no," you interrupted. Changing the time would be a hassle, and delaying it could delay the wedding as well, and you weren't going to let that happen. "2 is fine. I'll be there."

"Alright, I'll pick you up from work okay?" You hummed. "Alright, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." You ended the call and sighed, putting your head down.

'This is just a step towards your dream. You can do it.' You slowly picked up your head, took a few deep breaths and finished your work.

If this was what the first day was like, you could only expect it to get worse. It'd go from short stories to actual novels you had to edit. Not to mention, your japanese was a bit rusty having barely speaking it once a week while you were in Canada.

Once you were finally done you shut off you laptop and cleaned up your desk. Seeing it messy tomorrow would probably make you more stressed and you didn't want that.

You'd just have to get used to this.

Once you'd gotten outside, to your surprise you saw Karma. He was leaning on his car swinging his keys around. He looked like one of the hot guys straight out of a movie. Some people were swooning over him as they passed by.

"Karma? What are you doing here?" His eyes widened as he noticed you and he quickly stopped playing with his keys.

He shrugged , "You sounded a bit stressed so I came to pick you up."

"Ah, well thanks. You were quick." Karma nodded.

"My house isn't too far away." You furrowed your eyebrows.

"But this areas homes are so expensi- oh wait, I forgot. You're Akabane."

He chuckled. "That's right. It's a nice house, I think you'd like it."

You and Karma got in the car as you spoke. "I should come over for a sleepover one day."

"Yeah, we could do each others hair and paint nails," Karma joked.

You giggled and nudged his elbow. "Like you've never done that before."

"Of course I havent," he said as he started the car.

"Yeah you did, junior high, remember?" You reminded. Karma rolled his eyes.

"That was against my will," he grumbled.

"And I'll do it against your will again." Karma let out an exasperated laugh.

"Fine, you win. When do you wanna come over?" You thought about it for a second before deciding on a date.

"Friday? I don't work on weekends, and I was planning on going to that old nursery we gave money to? I wanna know what Sakuras been up to."

Karma looked at you worried. "You do know she doesn't go to the nursery anymore?"

You slapped his arm as he chuckled. "Shut up."

You two were quiet for a bit until Karma decided to speak. "Is work not starting off well?"

"Hm? Well, I mean, it's not bad." Karma stopped at a red light and nudged you with his head, making you blush and smile at the cute gesture.

"Stop lying. It's okay, you can tell me what's bothering you."

You sighed. "Well, it's probably just cause I'm a newbie but everyone in the office gave all their work to me. I'm doing all this work, and I'm not even getting paid or credited for it!"

Karma hummed but didn't say anything so you decided to give him details to all the little nitpicks you had about the stories you edited.

"Honesty, how does she think she's going to thrive if she's practically copying twilight like that? Yeah that sucked but it was- atleast- original."

"Yeah," Karma nodded. That's when you realized you'd been ranting for a while. You looked through your window to see you were at the front of your building.

You groaned. "How long have we been here?"

Karma checked his watch. He was leaning back in his seat, like he as about to fall asleep. "About 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry Karma"-

"No it's fine, I'm used to it," he looked over and winked at you, "Besides, it's kinda cute."

You blushed and unbuckled your seatbelt. "You want to come in for tea?"

Karma shrugged. "Sure, it wouldn't hurt."

As he entered your home, his eyes widened as he looked around. "Wow, this is nice."

"Really?" You grinned and thanked him as you took off your shoes.

"Yeah, you went all out. You're going to be moving in with me like next month though, don't you think it's a little much?"

...

"Huh?"

Karma set you a bewildered look. "Did you forget? We're moving in together in a month."

You stammered. "Uh no, of course not. I just thought we'd be living together here."

"Here? You thought we'd be living in your bland apartment instead of my extravagant house?"

You turned even more red and looked at your feet. "No one asked for your opinion!"

Karma laughed and made himself comfortable on your couch as you went to the kitchen to make some tea.

You both were silent as you made the tea, but it was quite comfortable. If this was how you'd be living with Karma, you were glad he would be your husband and not someone else.

Once you were done, you handed him his and picked up yours to join him in the living room when you decided to spark conversation.

"You just started working too right? That must be 10x harder than what I'm dealing with."

Karma frowned. "It's not too bad yet, surprisingly. I'm sure it'll get worse but I can deal with it when the moment comes."

You winked at him. "Tell me when it gets frustrating. I can make you my iconic chocolate chip cookies!"

"Didn't your mom make those"-

"You're telling me I can't make them too?" You sassed.

Karma rolled his eyes. "You think you can? You'd probably burn water."

"You're not going to be saying that when I make the best cookies ever," you huffed. Karma gave you a look of disbelief which you ignored. You knew you couldn't cook for shit. You'd just beg your mom to make some to keep in the pantry.

"We'll see," he finished his tea and placed it on the coffee table. He looked over at your clock and got up. "But I think I should get going. The police are real annoying in my area, they're really cautious- you know, rich neighborhood and all.

You rolled your eyes at his smug grin. "I get it rich boy, you're rich." He laughed and headed towards the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"1:30?" You nodded and went on your tippy toes to reach his nose and kiss it.

"Perfect."


	6. Mr Intimidating

You always seemed to have Karma's heart beating. You were going to give him a heart attack with all the sudden affection.

Of course, it embarrassed you too. Because he never seemed to do it for you. Were you pushing him too much? Or was the platonic thing true? Would you only show romantic affection when you had to make a baby? Should you stop?

The questions bothered you until you had to go to bed, when you fell asleep the moment your head touched the pillow.

Work was the same as yesterday but today the clock seemed to be even slower as you glanced every minute to check the time. Finally, you heard the familiar voice of Karma.

"Hello, is Y/N-chan here?" You looked over at him and the lady he was talking to. She was red and stuttering, couldn't get a word out.

You called out his name, making him turn around and smile at you. The girl on the desk next to you looked at you in shock. "You know him?"

You smiled at her. "Uh, yeah. We're friends."

Karma had somehow came behind you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. He smirked and winked at the girl, whose her face slowly went red. "Actually, I'm her husband-to-be, but whatever."

You grinned as well, noticing the shock on some peoples faces. You quickly cleaned up your workspace. "Wow," Karma said as he looked at your computer, "That's a lot of work. And it's only your second day?"

"Ah, well"-

"Oh, she does have tons of work," said the guy on your other side, glancing at your computer.

Someone else in the office smiled at you and Karma, seeming nervous. "We'll make sure to get some of this off of your hands. You're new after all, you shouldn't get all this work."

You simply nodded but you could sense Karma's devilish aura around you. Once the devil always the devil, of course.

As you both headed to his car, you looked around to make sure no one was around to hear you talk. You smirked, looking over at him. "How did you do that?"

He shrugged, putting a hand in his pocket, an arm still around your shoulders. "The people around here know me well. I'm probably the most intelligent and intimidating man in this area."

"Great," you rolled your eyes, "I'm going to be known as the terrifying Akabane's wife now."

He chuckled and took his hand out of his pocket, this time with keys in hand to unlock the car doors. As he walked over to his side of the car, he grinned while leaning on the top. " How is that a bad thing?"

You opened the car door and sat on the passengers seat. "You're kidding right?" You shut the door.

Karma sat in the driver's seat and closed his door, laughing at your bored face. "They aren't really intimidated. I just have more influence around here. I haven't used it, I swear!"

"At all?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow. He looked away from your eyes, tapping the wheel. 

"Maybe not at all..." he mumbled. You hummed, wanting to make him answer properly. He sighed and slumped against his seat. "Not at all. I used it to buy the class."

Now it was your turn to grumble. "That's not fair. It wasn't even a bad thing. I would've done the same."

Your ride to the meeting was filled with the same small banter here and there. About cats or dogs, apples or oranges and whatnot. You two were like children but it was fun. And that's what matters most.


	7. together

The meeting had taken a while and you'd honestly spaced out throughout most of it.

The lawyers had explained the soulmate system again, which although wasn't needed, was mandatory. The dates of the main couples wedding was set, June 19. Your wedding was two months after, August 19.

So you were getting married in about three months. Wow.

The lawyers had private discussions with all of you, and yours had let you know it wasnt mandatory for the arranged to get a ring. It was the grooms choice. And even then, it usually wasn't an extravagant proposal.

You and Karma had until the day before your friends wedding to decide if you wanted one too. It had to be a mutual decision, though, so if one didn't want ,there was none.

You were to move in with each other by the deadline of two weeks, and if you weren't you'd be fined. Of course, you were moving in with Karma, no doubt about it.

"Y/N?" Karma waved a hand in front of yours. You shook your head and looked up at him. "You spaced out. Everyone's left, let's go."

You nodded and grabbed your things as you got up. You walked through the door that Karma held open for you. Once you both were in the car, Karma looked over at you. "You alright?"

You nodded. "Yeah... I just. Everything is happening so fast."

He nodded agreeing with you, and leaned back in his seat. "It's been three years since we've seen each other and now we're getting married."

You covered your face with your hands, groaning. "I knew it would happen eventually but still..."

Karma sighed and sat up straight. He pat your head. "Everything will be alright. Come on, we have three months. Not much time but, we can start planning now. That is... if you want a wedding?"

"Yeah," You felt reluctant about it having not been proposed to. "Do you?"

"Of course," He nodded and started his car. "Let's talk more about it once you've moved in okay?"

You nodded in response and Karma drove you home. The ride was silent, not a word was said. You both were just in your own thoughts... about the wedding and your futures. Together.


	8. date memories

It was finally Friday. You typed away on your keyboard, doing some extra work you'd practically begged for. The other employees, finding out that you were about to be Mrs. Akabane- although changing your last name was a choice- gave you less than half the work you'd originally had when you started off. Honestly, this was probably less than you should have.

You brushed out your hair with you fingers as you used one hand to type the last few words. It was an email to a new writer that had reached out to your editing company a few times before. You'd decided to give them a chance. After all, the greatest books are the ones that were disliked at first.

"Y/N?" You lifted your head towards the receptionist. In front of her desk was Karma, grinning at you. You held up one finger and checked over your email quickly. Once you were sure it was perfect and professional, you sent it.

You quickly closed all the tabs on your computer and cleaned up your workspace. Some of the other employees watched you enviously. You your umbrella and stepped up to Karma.

"Ready?" He asked. You bit your lip and nodded. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it along with black pants that looked amazing with his long legs. it was like his clothing in junior high. You looked up at his face and he winked at you. "We can have a photoshoot at home, now lets go."

You blushed but chuckled, following him as he went out. "How long till we get there?" You asked as he took your umbrella and opened it.

He shrugged. "A few minutes or so, not that long."

you nodded. "Wanna stop by that ice cream shop"- "No." You pouted. "What? But I thought you loved that place!"

"We can go on our first official date there." You stared at him. "What?"

He leaned in and smirked at you. "You wanna go on a date with me?"

You felt yourself heat up and used you index finger to push his nose, moving his face away from you. He laughed at your cute gesture and put his eyes on the road again as you looked away.

"Speechless?" He grinned cockily. "I know, I do that to people."

You rolled your eyes, crossing your hands. "I was just taken aback when you said first date. Technically it's not."

"Well our actual first date went terribly. Remember?" You both chuckled at the memory.

"It was at that superhero movie, right?" You asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. You wanted to go to the anime one, I bet."

You nodded. "I was too embarrassed to actually watch it in theatres. Too much fan service."

He scrunched his nose. "Remember that guy who took your drink and spat in it because you rejected him?"

A playful smile tugged on your lips as you looked over at him. "Disgusting old man he was. I can't believe you were jealous."

He raised his eyebrows, a fake gasp coming out his mouth. "Jealous? Oh please."

"Of course you weren't. You just dragged me out of your favourite movie because you didn't wanna watch it."

He put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I just didn't want to watch the same movie for the hundredth time."

Your eyes widened as you punched his shoulders. "Put your hand on the wheel!" He put his hand behind his head rest grinning as he looked ahead. "Karma, I'm serious!"

He put his hands back on the steering wheel, laughing. "You're so cute!"


	9. Sleepover

You were biting back a grin as you walked back into the living room after your shower, dressed in Karmas' shirt and sweatpants. The man was a giant, so they were big for you, but it was hard to care when they were so comfortable.

Karma, noticing you're obvious attempt at hiding a grin, raised a brow at you. He was sat on the couch, taking over the whole thing with his long legs.

"What's up?" He asked as he brought his feet closer to him, before you could sit on them.

" _Nothing_ ," you denied, trying to hype up your big reveal.

Karma narrowed his eyes at you. "I know what you're trying to do, just say it already."

"I'm not trying to do _anything_ ," you falsely claimed, crossing your arms and turning your head away.

He sighed and turned back to the tv, flipping through the netflix catalog. "If you won't tell me, then I have no right to pry."

You frowned and turned back to him, also knowing what he was doing. You took a moment to ponder on whether or not the game of patience would be worth it. Then you remembered what you found out.

"Alright then," you leaned back into the couch, showing you were as relaxed as possible. "What you wanna do?"

"Watch something," his eyes flickered from you to the TV. "Duh."

"Mhm. Yeah. Wanna watch"-

"One piece."

"What?"

He looked over at you with a grin. "Im going to make you catch up with the one piece anime, all 900+ episodes."

"No way"- he pressed the buttons on the remote to make the trailer bit play.

"You're not serious."

"Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you tell me what you were hiding earlier."

"You broke pretty quickly," you snickered. "You're so desperate you're giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yup," he answered mischievously, popping the 'p'.

You sighed deeply before standing up. Karma kept his eyes on you as you walked out the living room and upstairs. He heard your intentionally heavy footsteps from upstairs, guessing you were in his room.

Your stomping feet were now making their way down the stairs and as Karma saw your figure come into view, he noticed something scrunched up in your hands.

He narrowed his eyes at your hands and asked, "What you hiding babe?"

The sudden pet name made you startled, and your cheeks heated up instantly, but you did your best to ignore it by shooting him a grin.

"I didn't know you missed me so much, you know?"

Karmas eyebrows scrunched up as he watched you come closer. He sat up straighter on the couch. "What are you...?"

As you put what was in your hands on display, he trailed off. You were holding up a tshirt. Not just any tshirt. Your tshirt. From junior high.

"You've kept this for how long? Why do you even have it? What _dirty_ things have you done with it, _huh_?" Your grin grew with the very obvious blush on his face.

"You're a **dirty** little _boy_ ," you smirked.

Karma groaned and turned over, facing away from you on the couch. "Shut up."

"Karma Akabane has been jerking off to my old shirt from junior high for how lon"-

He grabbed a pillow and threw it at you. For a second, you frowned. And in a split second, you bunched up the shirt and threw it at his face before dashing upstairs.

"Catch me if you can, you perv!"

"Oh, you're on!"


End file.
